Mobile Suit Sakula the Game
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: After an indent during the eclipse Sokka and Azula are thrust into a game the prize is getting back home. But to win the game this two enemies must work together. And what are these things called mobile suits? Gundam crossover but using all series so that is why it's not in crossover section. first chapter is kind of bland but needed.


Mobile Suit Sakula

Chapter one: The Quantum Surge

A man dressed on blue and black armor glared at a girl with black hair in a bun wearing gold and black light armor. Sokka's steel plate wolf head helmet had fallen off earlier as he was chasing the girl. "Why should I tell you were your Suki is Sokka." the dark hair girl asks Sokka.

"Because if you do not tell me I will make you tell me where she is Azula." Sokka told Azula.

"Really you make me tell. You don't have the balls to torture me Sokka, and if you did I do not think you little friend would let you." Azula tells Sokka as she looks at a boy with an arrow tattooed on his head. Next the boy was a young and short girl in green robes and a steel bowl shaped hat.

"Toph take Aang and look for the Fire Lord, now." Sokka tells Toph in a tone the girl never heard from the boy before and it scares the little girl. Toph then got a bad feeling and proceeded to sink herself into the ground as Aang yells out.

"No Sokka I will not let you hurt her." An angry Aang tells Sokka. Aang's avatar spirit then forced itself to activate but do to his damaged chakras causes Aang's massive chi from uncountable reincarnations to react with the unstable energy's caused by the eclipse.

This reaction cause Aang to emit a powerful pulse of trance dimensional energy that dissipates after two hundred feet. This pulse is so powerful it cases a tear in the tenth wall. The tenth wall is the unperceivable wall that separates different multiverses like avatar and Naruto. But the tenth wall is also the easiest to break do to the crossover effect.

As Sokka watches this pulse as if it was happening on a super high speed camera. Sokka knew he would never be able to get out of the way in time but his instincts make him react in an unexpected way. Sokka wraps Azula in his arms and attempts to shield her with his body and the skin of his cheek pressed against Azula's.

To understand what some of what happens next need to know that there is some difference between the chi networks of a bender and a nonbender. A benders chi network well generating chi is also drawing in chi energy from the main source of the elemental chi they are aligned with.

For example a fire bender is all ways pulling in chi from the fire spirit Agni who is represented by the sun as well as heat. This is why a fire bender is strongest in hot climates during the daytime.

But since a solar eclipse cuts off the main source of fire chi it causes a firebender like Azula's chi network to try to draw chi from a different source of power. And since fire benders are incompatible with other forums of elemental chi of the like that of the earth. The solar eclipse causes a firebenders chi network try to draw fire chi form a different source of power. And magma gives off an incompatible mix of fire and earth chakra. This is why a fire bender is unable to bend during a solar eclipse.

A nonbender chi network however radiates excess chi a millimeter off of their skin. This is why nonbenders are not effected by changing environments as much as a bender is. Since the radiated chi acts as a sort of barrier to elemental chi.

Sprits like nonbenders radiate elemental chi and the more powerful the sprit the more range they radiate chi. A high spirit like Yue radiates chi all over the world the amount that is radiated is dependent on time of day and how full the moon is. Some animal classes like mammals give off tiny amounts of elemental chi. since all mammals are warm blooded it cause them to give off an extremely small amount of fire chi. this is normally not enough to power a firebender.

Sokka however is a special case as he is one of the few non-spirits to radiate massive amounts of chi on a level equal to that of high spirit like Agni. But as a human Sokka was unable to emit chi more than a few millimeters form his skin.

But do to the massive power of Sokka's non-elemental chi it greatly enhance the tiny amount of fire chi he gives off as a mammal. His powerful chi enhances the fire chi to the point of being as strong as the sun spirit. Sokka is only human and not a spirit he could only power a fire bender if he was making skin contact with them.

So when Sokka's cheek touched Azula's her chi system began drawing on the chi Sokka was radiating as linking there chi network together.

Normally unless there is an outside force to guide it trance dimensional energy would send different people to not only different places but different times as well.

But since Azula's chi network was linked to Sokka's the energy effected the two as if they were one being sending the two to the same place and time as well. In the end all that was left behind was Sokka and Azula's clothes.

The pulse Aang emitted also rendered the boy unconscious. So when Toph who was protected by the earth's chi emerged from her hiding place she found a pass tout Aang.

This would force Toph to abandon the search for the fire lord because she had to drag the Aang out of the fire nation palace. The young girl could not help but worry about the fact that she could not feel the heartbeat of Sokka. Toph could care less about whatever happened to Azula.

It was assumed that whatever Aang did killed both Sokka and Azula until they showed up in the same room ten years later having not aged a day and wearing strange cloths. The two would find that in there absence the world had changed.

The apparent death of his daughter would cause Ozai to change like his brother did after the loss of his son. Ozai would not only end the Hundred Year War but would also cause the man to step down as Fire Lord.

In his place Ozai would name Zuko fire lord. After his coronation and with both his father and uncles guidance Zuko would return control of Ba Sing Se to earth king Kui and Zuko would turn the legitimately purchase Fire Nation Colonies into a new nation to take the place of the air nomads. This would be the birth of the united republic.

Ozai six months after the end of the war would take Zuko and his girlfriend Mai on a trip the newly formed United Republic city of Hong Kong. There they found Ursa who was running a successful theater that Ozai had purchased for her.

After Ursa punched Ozai in the face for what he did to Zuko's face, she would reveal that Zuko was Ozai's real son and that the boy was not Ikem's like she led the man to believe. Ursa would reveal that she made Ozai believe that Zuko was not be his son because she was angry that the Ozai made her leave her family and reading her privet letters.

She would also tell Ozai that she agreed to marry him because she fell in love with Ozai when she first saw him. Ozai would then move to Hong Kong fallow in his brother's footsteps he would open the Phoenix tea shop and live happily with his wife.

Zuko would ask Mai to marry him shortly after reuniting with his mother during a dinner shortly before leaving Hong Kong. Mai would agree and the two were wed three months later. At the reception Ozai would ask Ursa to renew their vows and that this time she could stay in contact with her family. Ursa would say yes.

Nine months latter Ursa give birth to her last child a son they name Gulf. (I did this since this is a gundam crossover and Zuko is so close to Zaku.) a day after the birth of Gulf Mai would give birth to a daughter who they name Kazuna.

Toph would go on to Open a metal bending School in the new Republic City were Six years later she would become Chief of a metal bending police force. During the six years toph spent teaching she would start dating The Duke. The two would elope after the Duke in Toph's words 'knocks her up' at age sixteen. Toph would also reunite with her parents and form a close bond with them.

Toph and The Duke would name their first child who was a nonbending boy Sokka Jet Beifong. The two named them after the two influential men in their lives that died in the hundred year war.

Hakoda become the representative of the Southern Water Tribe in the United Republic after its founding in his sons place. His best friend Bato would become the new chief of the tribe.

Iroh who had reopened the Jasmin Dragon in the capital of the United Republic, the Republic City would introduce Hakoda to an employee of his named Ming. This was the very same Ming who was so kind to Iroh during his imprisonment. Hakoda would ask the beautiful dark-haired woman on a date a few days later.

The two would elope the same night as the date and Ming would give birth to twin bending girls nine months later. Kana who was named after Hakoda's mother would be a waterbender and Nina who would be a firebender. Both girls would resemble their mother Ming but with Hakoda's blue eyes.

Katara and Aang's relationship would develop the same as cannon.

Unknown….

After a bright flash the first thing Sokka and Azula would notice was that they were in a strange place. The second thing the two would notice is that they were both naked as the day they were born.

"You better not move you're the only think allowing me to keep my modesty intact Savage." Azula tells Sokka with a deadly edge in her voice.

'He has a nice masculine smell to him and his muscles well not bulky feel like they are harder than my steel armor.' Azula thinks as she holds onto Sokka tightly to keep him from seeing her naked.

"I won't move Azula. Were the heck are we heaven?" Sokka asks Azula. 'She smells better than Suki. I always thought Azula only had a nice ass. but from the feel of it she has a nice pair of tits to go with that large ass of hers.

"Welcome to the Zeta Nexus young travelers I am Joo Dee." A woman's voice comes from beside them scaring both of them in the proses. The two turn to see an older woman in a tight green business suit with a gold under shirt and short skirt. The woman looked and sounded just like the first Joo Dee Sokka meet in Ba Sing Se.

"You two should not have disappeared and what the avatar did should never have happened. And before you ask I will explain. The Zeta Nexus is one of the infinite realms between worlds were travelers like yourself come when something happens that should not. You two together must complete a game called Mobile Suit Sakula were you will pilot giant robots called mobile suits." The woman starts to explain to the two naked teens in front of her.

"It will take a long time to clear this game but once you complete every task given in the game you will be returned home to your realm. Unfortunately ten years will have passed in your realm when you return and there is nothing we can do about it." Joo Dee tells the two.

The woman then snaps her fingers and Sokka is suddenly wearing a pair of blue sweat pants and some form of underwear. Azula is now wearing a red men's button up and a red thong. she liked how her underware felt. I seemed to frame her ass well.

"You two must be tired so let me show you to your room. You two will have to share a bed as what you call your chi network must stabilize after Azula's chi network started drawing the chi you radiated from your chi network Sokka. You two will die if you do not and since the game has not started yet you will not get a chance to go back to your home realm." Joo Dee informs the two teens who are now blushing a dark shade of red.

The two silently agree to just deal with it as they fallow the older woman well holding hands. They are lead to a room with a very large bed. "I will explain how the game will work along with the rules after you two wake up. Enjoy your rest and I will see you when you get up." Joo Dee tells the teens as she leaves the room.

Still blushing Sokka and Azula still holding hands climb into the bed pulling after moving the blue and red blankets. Azula and Sokka lay in a spooning position with Azula's back resting against Sokka's chest. As Sokka pulls the blanket over them Azula wraps Sokka's arm around her. The lights go out and the two just lay in the dark for a time.

Azula was thinking about how comfortable she felt in Sokka's arms. Sokka was thinking about how soft yet firm Azula's large round ass was. He also thought about how well she fit to his body and how nice her hair smelt as he pulled her tighter against himself. These thoughts along with far dirtier ones filtered through their minds as the fell into peaceful yet erotic dreams.

Next time on Mobile Suit Sakula the game is reviled. It will be a story driven action based RPG. This story will span several gundam universes so this is why I'm posting it in avatar section.

The story won't fallow cannon since the introduction of Sokka and Azula changes story with their mere presence. And it's really hard to find transcripts of the gundam series. All I could really find was wing and I'm not starting there.

I will use gundam wiki to get episode summaries.


End file.
